


Львы (не) мурлычут

by K_Project_team, Shamanka_Ingrid



Series: К пятилетию канона [52]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Внеконкурс.Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.





	Львы (не) мурлычут

**Author's Note:**

> Внеконкурс.  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

— Львы не могут мурлыкать, — недоверчиво говорит Микото.  
— То, что львы не могут прыгать по крышам и бросаться огнем, тебя не смущает? — чуть насмешливо возражает Татара и просит: — Просто попробуй.  
— Хм…  
Низкий вибрирующий звук, который раздается после этого “Хм”, входит в резонанс с его позвоночником, проникает в мозг, в самые темные и древние его глубины, и перехватывает контроль, отключая всё более позднее и наносное, все дурацкие условности, предохранители и запреты. Задохнувшись от острого, нестерпимого желания, Татара прижимается теснее, дрожа и поглощая этот звериный звук всем собой; его накрывает так сильно, что он забывает, как управлять собственным телом, как двигать руками и ногами — хорошо, что Микото, в отличие от него, все прекрасно помнит, его пальцы поддергивают вверх футболку Татары и быстро расстегивают ремень джинсов, чтобы стянуть их, а у него тем временем совсем сносит крышу от сочетания тактильных ощущений с этим невероятным, почти ультразвуковым мурлыканьем.


End file.
